Once Upon a Time in Hollywood
Once Upon a Time in Hollywood is a 2019 comedy-drama film written and directed by Quentin Tarantino. Produced by Columbia Pictures and Heyday Films, it is an international co-production between the United States and the United Kingdom. The film stars Leonardo DiCaprio, Brad Pitt, Margot Robbie, Emile Hirsch, Margaret Qualley, Timothy Olyphant, Austin Butler, Dakota Fanning, Bruce Dern, and Al Pacino. The film is set in an alternate 1969 Los Angeles where an aging television actor and his stunt double embark on an odyssey to make a name for themselves in the film industry.4 It features a large ensemble cast who star in "multiple storylines in a modern fairy tale tribute to the final moments of Hollywood's golden age." First announced in July 2017, the film will be the first of Tarantino's not to be associated with Harvey Weinstein, after Tarantino cut ties with The Weinstein Company following sexual abuse allegations against Weinstein later that October. Sony Pictures won the distribution rights, having met several of Tarantino's demands including final cut privilege. Pitt, DiCaprio and Robbie, as well as several Tarantino regulars such as Tim Roth, Kurt Russell and Michael Madsen, joined the cast between January and June 2018. Principal photography lasted from that June through November around Los Angeles. The film is an American and British venture, produced by Columbia Pictures, Heyday Filmsand Bona Film Group, and scheduled to be released in the United States on July 26, 2019. Plot In February 1969, Rick Dalton, who starred in a black-and-white TV Western series called Bounty Law in the late '50s and early '60s, finds his career is faltering. He dwindles into a drawling functional alcoholism alongside Cliff Booth, Rick's longtime stunt double and best friend. Rick laments that his career is over. Cliff, by contrast, is a war veteran who lives in a derelict trailer next to the Van Nuys Drive-In but seems happy and satisfied. Cliff is also rumored to have murdered his wife, and gotten away with it. While passing the day by, Cliff participates in a fists-meets-martial-arts duel on the set of The Green Hornet. Later, Rick, playing a black-hatted villain on the new series Lancer, gets into a philosophical chat about acting with his 8-year-old girl costar, who's a budding feminist method actor. Sharon Tate, along with her husband, Roman Polanski, have rented the house next to Rick's on 10050 Cielo Drive. At a Playboy Mansionparty Steve McQueen hangs out with Mama Cass. McQueen, talking to Rick, fills in the backstory of Sharon, Roman, and their friend Jay Sebring, the hairdresser who is still in love with Sharon — and, according to McQueen, is hanging around with them because he's biding his time, waiting for Roman to screw up his marriage. After a standout performance in Lancer, Rick is offered by casting agent Mike Schwartz, to shoot a Western in Rome. The prospect fills him with despair; he thinks spaghetti Westerns are the bottom rung of the entertainment totem pole. He takes Cliff with him, and he spends six months there, making a few more films; he comes back with an Italian wife. Back in Hollywood, while escorting the flirtatious Pussycat to the Spahn Movie Ranch, Cliff learns Pussycat is a member of the Manson Family, notorious for stalking and preying on the locals, and that Charles Manson has established the ranch as a safehouse. Cliff and Rick return to the ranch and walk into a murder plot where Manson's female army have kidnapped Tate and several others, with the intent to kill them. Rick, Cliff and Bruce Leebrutally defeat the Manson Family cult in a shoot out/kung-fu showdown. Tate is saved but Cliff dies. Despite his career having not amounted to his ambition, Rick acknowledges it is the end of an era and that the Hollywood spirit will live on. Cast * Leonardo DiCaprio as Rick Dalton * Brad Pitt as Cliff Booth * Margot Robbie as Sharon Tate * Emile Hirsch as Jay Sebring * Margaret Qualley as Pussycat * Timothy Olyphant as James Stacy * Austin Butler as Charles "Tex" Watson * Dakota Fanning as Lynette "Squeaky" Fromme * Bruce Dern as George Spahn * Al Pacino as Marvin Schwartz * Additionally, Kurt Russell portrays Randy, a stunt coordinator, and Zoë Bell portrays his wife.14 Scoot McNairy and Clifton Collins Jr.play characters on Bounty Law, a series starring Dalton. Lorenza Izzo plays Francesca Cappucci, Dalton's eventual wife, while Keith Jefferson, Eddie Perez, Maurice Compte, and Lew Temple portray Land Pirates Keith, Eddie, Mao, and Lew, respectively. Various members of the Manson Family are portrayed in the film, including Damon Herriman as Charles Manson, Madisen Beatyas Patricia Krenwinkel, Victoria Pedretti as Leslie Van Houten, Lena Dunham as Catherine Share, and Maya Hawke as Flower Child. Several notable actors and filmmakers are also portrayed, including Luke Perry as Wayne Maunder, Damian Lewis as Steve McQueen, Nicholas Hammond as Sam Wanamaker, Mike Moh as Bruce Lee, Rafał Zawierucha as Roman Polanski, Costa Ronin as Wojciech Frykowski, Rumer Willis as Joanna Pettet, Dreama Walkeras Connie Stevens, and Rachel Redleaf as Cass Elliot. Additionally, Michael Vincent McHugh, Julia Butters, Martin Kove, Brenda Vaccaro, Nichole Galicia, Craig Stark, Marco Rodríguez, Ramón Franco, Nas Mehdi, Raul Cardona, Sydney Sweeney, Clu Gulager, Mikey Madison, Inbal Arimav, Natalie Cohen, Kate Berlant, Kansas Bowling, Parker Love Bowling, Daniella Pick, Lisa Dee, Robert Broski, James T. Schlegel, Brian Patrick Butler, Tom Hartig, Chad Ridgely, Rebecca Rittenhouse,15 and Harley Quinn Smith16 have all been cast in undisclosed roles. Tim Roth, Michael Madsen, James Marsden, James Remar and Danny Strongfilmed scenes for the film, but were ultimately cut.17 Production On July 11, 2017, it was announced that Quentin Tarantino had written a screenplay for a film about the Manson Family murders, which he would direct as his next project. Harvey and Bob Weinstein would be involved but it was not known whether their studio, The Weinstein Company, would distribute the film as Tarantino sought to cast the film before sending out a package to studios. Brad Pitt and Jennifer Lawrence were revealed to be two names Tarantino had approached to star in the film.10On the same day, it was separately reported that Margot Robbie was in talks to potentially portray actress Sharon Tate, Samuel L. Jacksonwas also in talks to portray a major role, and that Pitt was in talks to portray the detective investigating the murders.11 In the wake of the Harvey Weinstein sexual abuse allegations, Tarantino severed ties with Weinstein and sought a new distributor, after having worked with Weinstein for his entire career. At this point Leonardo DiCaprio was revealed to be among the actors Tarantino was considering for the film.12 A short time later, there were reports that the studios were still bidding for the film set in Los Angeles in the late 1960s and early 1970s, that Tom Cruisewas also in talks for one of two lead male roles, and David Heyman had joined the film as a producer, who would produce along with Tarantino and Shannon McIntosh.13 On November 11, 2017, Sony Pictures announced they would be distributing the film, having beaten Warner Bros., Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Annapurna Pictures and Lionsgate for the rights.14 In order to secure the rights to distribute the film, Sony Pictures had to agree to Tarantino's demands, which included "a $95 million production budget, final cut and "extraordinary creative controls," plus 25% of first-dollar gross.15 Another demand was that the rights to the movie revert to him after 10 to 20 years."16 During a publicity interview by The Hollywood Reporter, Margot Robbie, when inquired about her potential involvement in the Tarantino-helmed film, noted that "Nothing's official … but I would kill to work with him."17 In January 2018, DiCaprio signed to star in the film, taking a pay cut in order to collaborate with Tarantino again.1819 It was also revealed that Al Pacino was being eyed for a role.20 On February 28, 2018, the film was officially titled Once Upon a Time in Hollywood, with Pitt cast in the role Cruise was also up for.21 In March 2018, Robbie signed to co-star in the film as Sharon Tate, while Zoë Bell confirmed that she would also appear in the film.222324 In May 2018, Burt Reynolds, Tim Roth, Kurt Russell, and Michael Madsen joined the cast with the latter three in small roles.25 Timothy Olyphantwas also cast.26 In June 2018, Damian Lewis, Luke Perry, Emile Hirsch, Dakota Fanning, Clifton Collins Jr., Keith Jefferson, Nicholas Hammond, Pacino, and Scoot McNairy joined the cast.272829 Actress Jameela Jamil used Twitter to condemn the casting of Hirsch, who had been cast as Jay Sebring two days prior, as he had assaulted her friend, studio executive Daniele Bernfeld during the 2015 Sundance Film Festival. Hirsch had been convicted and sentenced to 15 days in jail. Jamil asserted the casting as being a case of "rich white male privilege" sic.3031 Additional casting which included the additions of Spencer Garrett, James Remar, Brenda Vaccaro and Mike Moh was announced in July.32 In August 2018, additional castings were made, including Damon Herriman as Charles Manson, and Lena Dunham, Austin Butler, Danny Strong, Rumer Willis, Dreama Walker, and Margaret Qualley cast in supporting roles.33343536 Principal photography began on June 18, 2018, in Los Angeles, California and wrapped on November 1, 2018.3738 Reynolds died in September 2018 before filming any of his scenes; Bruce Dern was cast as George Spahnin his place.7 Release Once Upon a Time in Hollywood had its world premiere at the Cannes Film Festival on May 21, 2019.4647 It is scheduled to be theatrically released in the United States on July 26, 2019, by Sony Pictures Releasing.48The film was originally scheduled for release on August 9 to coincide with the 50th anniversary of the Tate–LaBianca murders.49 A teaser trailer was released on March 20, 2019, featuring 1960s music by The Mamas & the Papas ("Straight Shooter") and by Los Bravos ("Bring a Little Lovin'").50 The official trailer was released on May 21, 2019 and featured the songs "Good Thing" by Paul Revere & The Raiders, and "Brother Love's Travelling Salvation Show" by Neil Diamond.needed References # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ a''' '''b # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ Scoot McNairy Joins Quentin Tarantino’s ‘Once Upon A Time In Hollywood’ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' Quentin Tarantino Rounds Out Cast With Spencer Garrett, Martin Kove, James Remar, Brenda Vaccaro # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' ‘Once Upon a Time in Hollywood’ Adds Rumer Willis, Margaret Qualley and Damon Herriman (Exclusive) # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ D'Alessandro, Anthony (December 1, 2017). "Quentin Tarantino's Manson Movie Set For Release On 50th Anniversary Of Sharon Tate's Death". Deadline Hollywood. Retrieved June 18, 2018.